


Afternoon Delight

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mating, Picnic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy have been dating for months and want to progress their relationship in a physical manner.  Making out leads to mating.  Mostly fluffy and totally smut-tastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Natsu and Lucy had planned a most awesome picnic in an idyllic corner of Magnolia. The chosen day dawned bright and sunny. Perfect weather for an excursion. Rent was paid up until the next month, there was plenty left over for food and extras. No pressures for any other obligations. There was time enough and the urge to spend a pleasant day away from the stresses of missions. Charle and Happy were occupied with each other. 

Natsu grinned towards Lucy, a wide smile showing off his fangs. "I've found the most amazing site for our picnic, Luce! A breath-taking meadow full of flowers and an old oak tree for shade near running water."

Lucy turned to Natsu and clasped his hands, "That's great! I've packed our favourite foods along with wine and a blanket." She blushed a becoming shade of pink. "Depends how long we enjoy this picnic, we might get in some star gazing."

"I can't wait at all Lucy. Let's get going now." Natsu slipped one hand free of Lucy's hold and scooped up the basket. "Is everything in here? All right! Picnic time!" Another glance into his beloved Celestial Mage's eyes and he pulled her out of her apartment towards the beautiful late morning weather.

"Easy Natsu!" Lucy sputtered, "Don't yank my arm off! I'm going to need it later!" She smiled to soften her words. "We're supposed to enjoy this day off! I don't want to run through town."

He shot a quizzical glance at Lucy. "Well if we hurry we will get there sooner, Luce. I realize you want to read and relax and I have some activities planned for the both of us." Gripping her hand a little tighter, he pulled her along though Magnolia heading for the idyllic corner he had scouted out earlier. 

She smiled peacefully and kept her hand clasped with Natsu throughout town and towards the picnic destination. The day kept it's promise and the hour of travel left the site awash in bright sun and crisp shade under the mature oak tree. "It's so nice, Natsu!" Lucy chirped. "I couldn't have found a better location! Are you hungry?" She gave a quick hug to Natsu. "I think we really needed some time away from the guild to concentrate on us."

"Well Luce, I think about us a lot. I don't always have the words to explain myself and how I feel but I hope my actions make up for a lot. I'm really trying to be the kind of person you need in your life. You are more than I ever dreamed of." He blushed a fiery red and dropped the picnic basket. "I'll set up the blanket and food. Do you want to freshen up?"

"Wow Natsu, you are going all out to win points with me." Lucy spun around viewing the meadow, tree and babbling brook. Her arms out she kept spinning and giggled softly. "It's like you've read my mind to find the perfect spot! Well let's enjoy our time together, neh?" Suiting actions to words she walked over to the brook and washed her hands and splashed refreshing water on her face.   
He grinned again, his fangs highlighted. "Well, I've kept telling you- the closer we get to intimacy, the better I understand how you think and feel Lucy. It's the mating process after all. Sometimes I think you're just humouring me with these things I tell you. You're the better half of me and I don't know why it took me so long to tell you; but you're the only woman I'll ever need. I need you Lucy." He blushed an even deeper crimson. 

"Oh, Natsu! For someone who says he can't win a war of words, you're becoming a brilliant tactician!" Lucy rushed back to her mate. "You're all the dragon slayer I'll ever need!" She collided with Natsu and pushed him over the basket of food. With downcast eyes she softly kissed Natsu on his opened lips. He responded gently stroking her tongue with his. He gripped Lucy's face with both hands. Laying on his back, he welcomed Lucy's affectionate kiss. She squirmed atop his muscled hardness, gasping with arousal. "I don't know what I'm more hungry for Natsu!"

He chuckled deeply, the rumbling in his chest shaking all of Lucy's body. "Well, whatever it is you want, you can have what I have to give you." Natsu teasingly ran his right index finger along Lucy's cheek, following the swell of her neck and down into her cleavage. "I've been wanting to take things a bit further with us. I was waiting for you to be ready." Looking into Lucy's eyes, he slowly unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. Seeing no complaints in the deep pool of her chocolate eyes, he toggled open the next set of buttons. Allowing her legs to spread and pin his hips, he settled his other hand gripping her left hip rhythmically softer and harder as he squirmed his burgeoning erection into her barely skirt covered core.

"Ahhhhh! Nnnngh! Fuck! Natsu!" Lucy pleaded inchoately. "I want.......I want........ I need to feel more! More!" She thrashed and squirmed becoming breathless.

"Shit!" Natsu swore, "I want you. Let me love you Luce, the way I need to. I have to claim you fully, I need to make you mine! I have to mark you and keep you safe!" He accompanied his words with a strong groan, "Fuck! It's not enough to just kiss and hug you! I need to feel you from the inside." He ripped open two more sets of buttons and captured her burgeoning left nipple with his tongue. He ran his tongue over her nipple and inhaled her perking tip and started sucking strongly as she groaned and growled her pleasure.

"I need to feel more of you!" Lucy clutched at Natsu's biceps. The peace of the clearing, the flowers of the meadow, the brightness of the afternoon washed over the straining bodies of Lucy and Natsu. "God! I want you! Natsu! I need so much to become yours!" Lucy panted loudly, "Natsu..... claim me......" She felt the soft scrape of fangs as Natsu laved her nipple. The strong suction alternating with tender, teasing licks of his tongue was connected to the sensation building in her center.

He smiled up at his woman, releasing her nipple with a small slurp. "Luce, there's no going back after I mark you. This is a connection built to outlast the red string of fate." He levered himself upright and kept Lucy on his lap, clutched tight to his chest. A solemn expression covered his boyish face. "Please be mine........"

She gazed into his eyes for an unending moment. Wordlessly she cupped his face with both hands and gently brought their foreheads together. Slowly she ran the fingers of one hand through his pink hair and allowed the other to caress the tender spot behind his ear. Languidly she explored the strong column of his neck, alternating licks with small biting kisses. An everlasting moment spent darting the point of her tongue into his ear, breathing softly, "Please be mine........."

"I've been yours from the beginning Luce. Be gentle with me." With his strong callused fingers he stroked the juncture of her neck and collar-bone. Natsu inhaled Lucy's intoxicating scent. Slowly he extended his tongue and licked the targeted area. Lightly he began rubbing his fangs on her tender skin. A golden glow shimmered into existence around the young lovers. His fangs lengthened to full extension and his panting breath bathed Lucy's neck with heat. He could feel her racing heart-beats, feel his magic rising to meet their need to become true mates. The golden glow strengthened and became saturated with swirls of red and orange.

Lucy gasped as his fangs descended into her flesh. It felt odd, a tightness unexpected yet not unwelcome. She was drifting in the warm arms of her love. Her eyes dropped shut as he bit down. Heat began pooling low in her belly, building small waves oscillating in intensity; dancing to the pull of Natsu's mouth. The corona of flame surrounding the couple increased in strength, blue and white-hot flames flickering into existence.

Unable to keep silent any longer, Lucy whimpered and squirmed on Natsu's lap. She gyrated in rhythm to the slowing pulls of his mouth on her neck. Shameless, she pushed his vest off and allowed her hands to dance across his sculpted abdominal muscles. "Mmmmm....... I feel all fired up!" She giggled at the sensation of flames his magic had conjured.

Natsu disengaged from her neck. "You're all fired up for a reason Lucy."

Understanding shone in her eyes, rivalling the display of fire dragon magic. A tender smile ghosted across her face, "I know what to do." She ran her fingers over the juncture of his neck and collar-bone, marvelling how her senses felt stronger and even before the tip of her tongue touched her love, she thought she could taste the arousal his pheromones were creating. She ground against his lap as she licked the targeted area. A low moan escaped from her as arousal bounced back and forth between the lovers. His scent became stronger and more alluring as she nuzzled him.

He groaned loudly as she bit the strong column of his neck, applying suction. A long minute passed as she bit and marked Natsu. At the moment of completion, the corona of flame contracted to an intense boiling brew of colours. Lucy eased her teeth from her mate's neck and kissed the mark she had just created. 

"We're almost there Luce. We're going to merge and accept what our bond has created. We're both kinda overdressed......." Natsu's thought train derailed as he watched Lucy shed her top and reach back to pop open her bra, all the while straddling his lap. 

"Last one naked pays my rent, Natsu." She giggled and draped her bra over Natsu's head. She squealed as his body engulfed in flames. "Hey! That's cheating! But it looks like a tie because you've burnt my clothes too! What are we going to wear later?"

"Don't worry about later, we'll figure something out, right now I need you." Natsu grinned unrepentantly at his mate. He reclined and enjoyed the view of Lucy's naked breasts bobbling within hand's reach. Almost without thought, he settled her over his hips and lightly bucked against her moist heat. He growled and hissed as Lucy clambered atop his thighs, leaning forward to brush her lips across his pectorals. 

"I'm ready Natsu." Lucy's mind was in freefall. She was inundated with stimuli; how delicious his arousal smelt, the tender touch of his hands on her breasts, the caress of the breeze adding the scent of flowers and the heady knowledge of union.

Natsu reached down and pulled his penis back and rubbed it teasingly against the juncture of his mate's thighs. He painted the head of his erection with her female essence. Thrusting up strongly, he entered Lucy and paused. His buttocks clenched as he reacted to her soft gasp of pain. His vision narrowed to the look on Lucy's face.

A loving smile, a nod and he felt free to resume action. Grabbing her hips, Natsu helped Lucy slide up and down his cock even as he ground against her pussy with uneven strokes. The corona of flames roared in reaction to their joining and expanded with a whoosh and then oscillated in tandem with their search for pleasure. The grip of her channel on his penis was so warm, wet and tight. "Mmnngggg......I'm yours Lucy, I'm yours........"

"Oh, Natsu! I am yours.........yours......" Lucy felt the hardness of Natsu's penis moving deeper in her core, felt him shift to allow the fingers of one hand to toy with her clit. He began to rub and gently pinch her engorged pearl all the while continuing thrusting. Lucy felt his scalding release seconds before her inner walls clamped down in a sudden paroxysm of pleasure. "Forever yours!" Lucy shrieked and then slumped atop Natsu. 

His onyx eyes flashed with the power released by the flame corona, burning their mating marks indelibly with fiery precision. "Lucy, I love you beyond reason." He clutched her close and rolled their connected bodies over onto their sides. 

Lucy smiled. "Natsu, I love you just the way you are. Food or round two?"

"Weirdo!"

"Baka!"

"How about doing it dragon-style?" Natsu asked with a sly grin. "We should eat first because it's going to take a while. Us dragons have incredible stamina and needs. Remember to be gentle with me."

Lucy let out a snort of disbelief. "And you call me the weirdo."

The golden sunlight of afternoon mellowed into dusk and evening as the newly mated lovers followed their passions. The full dark found them still entwined in each other's arms. Sparkling stars wheeled across the night sky, flashing a celestial message of consummated love.

************************************************************************

"Hey, Natsu. Way earlier you said you had activities planned for us. What did you want us to do? I never even cracked open my book!" 

"Ummm.... Hey! A shooting star! Make a wish!"


End file.
